AshNi's Honeymoon in Rome
by Yanks28
Summary: our ORIGINAL Ashu & Nidhi MB & KK Honeymoon in Italy
1. Chapter 1

Ever seen a couple that can't keep their hands off each other? Right now, my husband and I were THAT couple. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. Most of the naughty stuff was in private, however judging my own helplessness around him; it was only a matter of time before I kissed him in public. He wasn't much for PDA, of course. He requested me, as kindly as possible, not to go beyond hand holding, or else he'd "run off". I was being obedient so far, but as I said, only a matter of time before I slipped.

I was out of control. This was newlywed bliss! The best part was that it would only get better. The deal would get sweeter. We had a whole honeymoon to look forward to. Having him all to myself since the wedding was great, but I still had to bear with the occasional call from the hospital. Already there'd been three or four different occasions when our "romantic time" (which would be 24/7 if it was in my hands only) was interrupted when there was some emergency in the hospital and he was needed immediately.

One night, I had to sleep without him. I had slept alone all my life, up until the day we got married, but now a night without him by my side just didn't feel right. He felt bad about it too, but it was something I needed to get used to. Both of us were doctors. My internship was almost complete and he was of course a senior doctor. Busyness wouldn't cease. Emergencies would always pop up. I knew I'd get used to it.

But he promised me that we'd always find time to be together and I truly believed him. One reason was because he was honest and sincere, and the other reason was because this was my choice. I fell in love with him and fought against all the odds. Eventually, we became partners and fought to have each other. But mostly, when I decided I wanted to be his for the rest of my life, I knew it wouldn't be easy. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight. I would work on this relationship every single day, and make it a lasting one. Even if we only had 1 hour for each other every day, I would make that 1 hour the best part of our day.

He told me not to pack too much for our honeymoon. Anji made me go shopping with her to buy "Italy appropriate" and "honeymoon ready" clothes. These clothes included lots of skinny jeans, tops and flats.

"All of this stuff is name brand Anji, I think I'm going to go broke…"

"You have a rich husband…he's taking you to Italy, he can afford a few jeans…oh and before I forget…this is your first and last honeymoon…how about some lingerie?" She winked.

"Anji! I still haven't worn all of the things you got me for our wedding…" I blushed.

"You liar! You promised to wear all that…Nidhi…I want an explanation…" She crossed her arms around her chest.

"I…um…kind of skip the modeling part…and just get right to the main act…" I covered my face. I had to spell out my whole love life to explain this one. If only I'd worn the lingerie, or at least lied.

"Anji…I promise I'll wear it…on our honeymoon!"

"Great! Let's buy more!"

I covered my eyes as she pulled me by the arm and dragged me through lingerie sections. "Take his reaction into consideration before you reject every item…"

I got a call from him saying that he was already home and waiting for me. I begged Anji to let me go. "C'mon Anji, please! Lemme go already…I've been waiting to see him all day."

She agreed and I drove her home, said a quick hello to Baba, Dadi Bua and then drove home myself. I couldn't wait to burst through the door and run into his arms. All day, I'd been craving his touch. I wanted to look into his eyes again because as cliché as it sounds, it always felt like the first time. These days, I couldn't get enough of him.

I hurried up the entrance of our house and rang the bell. He opened it and I leapt into his arms. My bags all dropped on the floor. I held onto him tightly.

"Well…welcome home…" He was smiling and although I couldn't see his expression, I felt it through his voice.

"I missed you so much…I'm never going out again…unless it's with you…"

He held my face- the best feeling in the world. Finally, I was staring into his dark brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was waiting for this…impatiently...thank God you called; it gave me an excuse to escape Anji…" I giggled. He raised an eyebrow and didn't look like he approved of this. He kissed my forehead softly.

"So you ditched your best friend for me?"

"Well…I did shop with her for four hours and you know that counts for something. Oh, c'mon, I didn't ditch her…I just came home…because I missed my husband and have a lot of catching up to do with him…"

We kissed. Electricity crept up from my toes, and shot all the way up to the tips of my fingers. Desire spread from the pit of my stomach and I tugged on his hair. If only the bedroom wasn't so far. I knew we were somewhere close to the sofa. I wanted to push him in that direction. Our kiss became deeper. His hands remained firm around my waist. I pushed him and he slowly walked backwards and stopped. He sat down and brought me closer. I was on top of him now.

This is what I wanted. I wondered if it was possible to quench this thirst. I kissed his neck and glided my lips up to his face. His eyes were now drowning in desire. I could feel it through his touch. He wanted me. I wanted him.

I was back on his lips, ready to go for it but then he held my wrists and stopped me.

"Is this why you came home?" He was blushing and had a glint in his eyes. I knew he was trying very hard to keep himself from smiling. My stern and hard stone Ashutosh was melting under my touch.

"Call it a dress rehearsal, for our honeymoon…."

"If you keep this up, we won't make it to our honeymoon. I mean, who wants to pack up and sit on a long flight and make their way through a crowded airport when they can…um, make love on the sofa…in their living room…" He said this all rather dryly. But I burst out laughing and he put his head in his hands. He looked up and his eyes were sparkling and he gave that little smile I loved, the one which made all his dimples visible.

"Let's at least make it to our bedroom first…and then we can think about the honeymoon…" He smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"So we can rehearse?" I batted my eyelashes.

"Yes yes….we can…" He sighed and pretended to be somewhat reluctant, but his blushing and that grin revealed that he wanted it just as much as I did.

"Did you have dinner yet?" He was on a holiday, but the hospital still called him so often that he usually ended up having dinner there.

"Yeah…I mean, you know, hospital food…" He sighed. "Aww…I'll make you something now…"

I got busy in making dinner for him. It was getting late. He went to take a shower and I took dinner up to our bedroom. He came out and got dressed which was great time for me to ogle him some more. I sighed inwardly. I flipped through a magazine and pretended not to notice how adorable he looked with wet hair and a casual t-shirt and jeans, not to mention, extremely sexy.

I was staring now. Staring always made him self-conscious. I couldn't help it. He was sitting cross legged on our bed and eating the sandwich I'd made him. Water droplets were falling on his cheeks. It all made him look totally opposite of the Dr. Ashutosh I'd met once upon a time. This one looked almost child-like. He was boyish and innocent.

He finished eating and looked across the room as me. I was sitting by a desk. "What?" He looked around him and then back at me again. "What are you looking at?"

I laughed. "I was looking at you."

He looked down. He did that whenever he got shy.

"You were doing that "sexiest man alive thing again"…" Ok, no more staying away. I sat across from him. He still looked a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't very good with compliments. I got closer to him and wiped some drops of water from his forehead. I kissed a few away from his cheeks, and finally gave him a peck on his lips.

"It's called a hair dryer, by the way…" I giggled.

"I'm au natural, I don't use those things…they're bad for our hair…"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I had no idea you're so beauty conscious". He laughed.

"Have you been packing, Dr. Nidhi? As your husband, I expect you to do my packing for me. We have less than four days until we go on our way. I need you to get to work". He sounded very authoritative for a minute, until a smile touch the corners of his lips.

"I have been packing, just for your information. I'm already done. I just need to pack what I bought with Anji today. YOUR bags are packed too, Dr. Ashutosh."

I frowned and he smiled. "Thanks for bearing with all the chaos lately…I know I promised that I'd be on a break, but some things are out of my control…I feel terrible about the hospital things getting in our way…"

"It's ok….they're not getting in our way. Nothing can get in our way."

He grabbed me my waist and pulled me closer, a bit roughly.

"I promise to make up for it on this honeymoon…I won't let you down. Trust me."

We lay down together and I rested my head against his chest. I felt him rubbing my back gently.

"So, how about that rehearsal for our honeymoon you were talking about?" He asked me. I sat up excitedly and we kissed. His hands slowly crept down to my hips and he sat up and I locked my legs around his waist. His hands went under my shirt and up my back. I had to stop and catch my breath. The combination of his lips on my shoulders and his finger tips caressing my back was too much for me to handle. I shivered and wrapped my legs around him more tightly, prompting him to bite my neck just enough for me to moan, but not hard enough for it to hurt.

We continued kissing. I lay down and he got on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes. This was flawless. Whatever differences we'd once thought we had, when we put them aside and came together this way, it was always graceful. Our fingers entwined, and as the fire started spreading throughout my body, I had to remind myself that the honeymoon had yet to start. We were still home. Italy was still waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Four days went by like four hours. Our flight was at night. Baba drove us to the airport. Dadi Bua started crying while seeing us off. I asked her what she wanted me to bring for her and she said there's no way Italy had anything better to offer than India, and she was still wondering why we weren't going to honeymoon in Goa or Kerala, so she wanted nothing.

Armaan wanted the "the whole damn country" according to my hubby. Anji wanted clothes, name brand clothes and lots of them! We decided to get the shopping out of the way early so we could enjoy our honeymoon as much as possible.

The flight was 7 hours. I couldn't sleep. I went through a book with common Italian words and phrases. Luckily my husband fell asleep. I rested my head against his shoulder and hugged his arm. I looked out the window and saw some blurry red and yellow colored lights through the clouds, as the aircraft began to descend. As we got closer to land, I realized that it was nighttime in Italy. The lights below began to form an intricate pattern and I realized I was looking at streets, roads, and a few landmarks too.

He woke up and we both looked out the window and then at each other. I squealed with happiness. We were about 10 minutes from the airport and I couldn't stay still. They felt like the longest 10 minutes of my life, but finally we landed. We were at Leonardo Da' Vinci International Airport. All the arrival related formalities went quickly.

When we exited the airport, there were way too many cars to count. Some of them were taxis and there were a few family vans too. Things were moving so quickly but I just followed my husband by walking quietly by his side because it looked like he had every minute of this trip pre-planned.

He grabbed my hand and pulled my forward as I was lagging behind him and suddenly he stopped. We were standing before a shiny black limousine. There was a chauffeur standing outside, and he smiled at us. He was definitely Italian. Young, dark haired, and very slim.

"Dr. Ashutosh, from India?" He had some trouble pronouncing the name, but he still pulled it off.

"Yes I am…"

"Benvenuto! Welcome to Italy!"

My jaw dropped. This limousine was here to pick us up. We stepped into the car. There was leather sitting pretty much everywhere. It didn't take long for us to get cozy. The driver put our luggage in the car and we were on our way.

We smiled at each other and he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"This is just the beginning…"

I was about to reply but the driver interrupted me.

"First time at Hotel Eden?"

"Yes, first time in Italy too. What's your name by the way?"

"Roberto…I forgot to tell you…"

"It's no problem…how far are we from the Hotel…"

"Not so far…I suggest you take in the view outside…I'll let you know as we get closer to it because there will be many landmarks to see which the hotel is located close to…Coliseum, Spanish Steps, St. Peter's Cathedral…"

I eagerly looked out the window. We hadn't gotten very far yet from the airport. Everything was different though. The streets looked different. The sidewalks looked different. The signs on the road and even the lights looked different. There was a calm, mellow, and laid back feel in the atmosphere around the city as we drove around. There weren't too many tall buildings like in Mumbai. Best thing was that traffic was a lot more organized. There was less of it.

We passed by some embassies. I could sense that we were getting closer to the heart of Rome. The different shops and buildings were all very "ancient". I didn't know if that was the proper way to describe them, but all the narrow blocks, dimly light streets, and brick pavements were like some picture in a history book. It was exactly the way they showed Rome to be like on TV.

It was small, cozy and romantic! There was romance in the dense summer air too. I put my hand out the window to feel the air. It felt very warm. If this is the nighttime, then it was bound to be much hotter in the afternoon.

As we got closer, our driver began to point out the most famous and historical sites. Wherever we were head, and I had still to find that out, was close to every single Roman landmark.

We passed by the Roman Forum. It was basically the ruins of some white buildings. Rome had several similar buildings scattered all around. Marble was an essential part of Roman architecture, both ancient and current.

We also passed right by the coliseum. I had to do a double take. I'd seen it in pictures but despite the wear and tear of time, it still looked so majestic. Then we passed by a park called Villa Borghese. It was beautiful. It had greenery and fountains and I hoped we could take a walk through it during our time here. I looked at my husband as we passed by it and he smiled back in agreement.

But the car began to slow down as it approached a hotel. It was huge! It was brightly light and surrounded by many trees. The car stopped in front of an entrance. I read the name next to the doors. It read, "Hotel Eden". I read this aloud as we stepped outside. We were helped with our luggage. I held my husband's hand and he pulled me a lot closer to him than usual.

We entered the lobby which immediately struck me as the most stunning place ever. The floor was made of marble and very reflective, and there was fancy furniture all around. We checked in and the surprise was finally revealed; we were staying in the Royal Suite.

I was speechless. I just nodded when my husband asked me if I was ready to go up to our suite. It was on the 5th floor. Even the elevators were out of this universe. I couldn't imagine the luxuriousness that awaited us in the ROYAL SUITE. I wondered how much all this cost him; probably a fortune.


	4. Chapter 4

After an eternity of walking through the 5th floor towards our suite, we were there. When we entered the suite, it was like entering an apartment. This didn't feel like a hotel at all. It was like a home within a hotel. I had never been in a place like this before. This was extravagance at its best. Not only was it appealing to the eye, but there was no doubt this was comfortable. There was a king size bedroom, living room and dining room.

The bedroom was made up of silky fabrics. The richness of the fabrics was beyond anything I'd ever seen. I scanned everything quickly. My eyes couldn't take in all this beauty at once. Thank God we would be staying here ten days. That would give me enough time to absorb it all. It was all in beige, light brown and pale cream colors. The furniture was made of wood too.

The bedroom's centerpiece was definitely the king sized bed. There was a chandelier on top. There was a study table, sofa, beautiful vases, and a center table too. The side table had a white lamp on it. The most beautiful feature in the bedroom was definitely the two tall side by side windows with thick light brown curtains. The windows lead outside to a balcony with the most stunning view of the entire city. Every landmark was visible; all the domes and lights and everything possibly imaginable.

Our suite also had two bathrooms. I needed time to soak all this up. My husband put our luggage on the sofa in our bedroom. Both of us stood in the bedroom. He looked out the window and I joined him. We opened the window and entered the balcony.

It was so quiet and peaceful outside. The atmosphere was brimming with the gentle summer breeze and the smell of trees. We were standing shoulder to shoulder. I leaned against his arm and he kissed the top of my head. We finally spoke after a few minutes of spellbound silence.

"Gosh…everything is so flawless here…just…impeccable…I don't know what to say…I feel so blessed to be here…with you…that's the cherry on top of the very luscious cake…" I said.

"I'm blown away too…everything is…a lot more beautiful than I'd imagine. I'm really happy…I was a bit nervous that maybe it wouldn't be right for us…you know…maybe it'll be a bit over the top…but while it's definitely very high class…I'm glad it's not, you know…so gaudy…it's still very comfortable. It's definitely a place deserving of my wife's presence. It's worthy of you and that's what counts."

I smiled. He was so sensitive sometimes. He went through such great pains to ensure that I'd be satisfied. I was grateful.

"But you know what…as beautiful as this is, I'm just glad I'm worthy of you…" I said, and he held my chin and brought me closer, and we kissed softly.

We sat on the bed for a while. I unpacked. I hadn't slept during our flight so I was really looking forward to a good night's sleep. But at the same time, as I saw my husband adorably searching through his luggage to try and find something to wear, my focus shifted to him. I wanted this exhaustion to disappear so I could spend the night in his arms, snuggling with him.

I lay down and got lost in my thoughts. He told me he was going to take a shower.

"There are two bathrooms; by the way…I think you should go freshen up too…" He smiled, innocently. If only he wasn't so chaste. I had an assortment of fantasies hidden away, ready to come out if he ever showed any signs of naughtiness.

But if we were going to be naughty, this was the right occasion for it. I blushed, thinking about all my fantasies one by one. It was the summer time in Rome, so it was pretty hot. Our rooms were fully air conditioned but I still really needed a shower. I went into the guest bathroom and undressed and wrapped a towel around myself. There were marble sinks and a white marble bathtub and a beautiful marble floor. The mirror was elegant and looked like an antique. I was about to enter the shower but then suddenly I got an idea.

It was scary at first. I blushed just thinking it. But it was now or never. I mustered up the courage to go through with it. My hormones were on my side, cheering me on, but there was a shy part of me which was screaming "no way".

I walked out of the bathroom and towards the bathroom HE was in. I banged my toe against a chair and screamed "ouch". I heard the sound of the shower. The door was slightly opened. How convenient for me. I pushed it opened and stepped in. My heart was beating fast and hard against my chest. My cheeks felt hot and I knew I was blushing. My palms got sweaty too. I could feel the hunger spreading through my limbs. It was spreading all over my skin too and radiating off me.I couldn't wait to touch him, feel him and see him.

And he'd definitely be surprised to see me. I took off my towel and hung it on a hook behind the door. The shower was on. The bathroom was steamy and the steam made my bare skin tingle. There was a curtain and I'd have to push it aside first. I did that slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

He was covered with drops of water, streaming down all over his body. We made eye contact. His lips were wet. His mouth opened slightly with surprise when he saw me. He ran his fingers through his hair a bit nervously. Perfection was standing before me, and I wanted to be closer.

"Can I um…join you…"

He eyed me with surprise at first, but then I saw a hint of something else. I saw longing. I reached in and he took my hand and helped me in. I could feel his eyes on feasting on every inch of my skin which was now getting soaked under the shower, with him. He held both my hands and pulled me closer.

"Well this is a surprise…" His voice sounded husky. Could be any sexier? Could he driver me wild with just a sentence? With just the tone of his voice? Yes, he could.

"I hope you don't mind…I just…I wanted to be with you…and I couldn't wait…" I blushed as we made eye contact. He didn't say anything. He put his arms around me and brought me closer, until I was against his body. I could feel every inch of him against every part of my skin.

He cupped my face and without speaking a word, he kissed me. It was a different kiss the usual. It was wetter, wilder and more sensual. His hands easily slid from my arms down to my back and continued. He grabbed my right leg and lifted it and I wrapped it around his waist. I ran my fingers through his soaking wet hair and then caressed his arms. We stopped kissing for a moment and looked at each other. He was blushing too, but moreover, his eyes were on fire.

I kissed his neck and caressed his chest with my finger tips. He pulled me into his arms again and held me there tightly. He kissed the water droplets away from my face. He began a trail of kisses running from my jaw down to my neck. He didn't stop there. He went lower and lower. It felt like heaven. I

He held my waist and kissed my stomach. I was moaning and tugging on the hair on the back of his head. He stood up and pulled me against him again, roughly. I turned around and leaned against him and he put his arms around me and kissed my neck. He felt my stomach and thighs. I threw my head back, against his shoulder, when I felt his hands on the inner sides of my thighs. I couldn't control my reactions. I gasped when he touched me exactly where I wanted, but couldn't really explain to him that I did. I closed my eyes and felt the pleasure spreading through my body, until every pore on my skin wanted to cry out in satisfaction. I turned to my right and he looked into my eyes. He kissed me lightly on the lips, sucking on my upper lip. I wondered how he knew what would satisfy me.

"You're the most stunning thing on this planet..." He said.

I could feel how much he wanted me; there was no way to hide that here. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me with greed. I knew he couldn't take it anymore. I pushed him away just a little and thirstily drank away the drops of water from his neck and chest away, while sucking on his skin. I wasn't satisfied yet. My desires were like a bottomless pit. I couldn't even think anymore. I could only feel, and he felt good. He felt right. Only the smell of him and the taste of him could satiate my thirst.

I went lower and he didn't stop me. The taste of him became sweeter. I kept looking at him to make sure he was ok with this. He combed his fingers through my hair gently. His eyes were closed. He was breathing fast. I couldn't control my hands or my lips. I wondered how long it would be before he stopped me. My hands examined his stomach and below it too until it got too much.

"Nidhi…" He whispered my name but grabbed my wrists and pulled me onto my feet. He quickly pushed me against the wall again and looked me in the eye.

"We need to stop it here…"

"Did I…do anything wrong?" Suddenly I began to feel like maybe I'd done something wrong. Maybe when I touched him, it didn't feel as good to him as it did when he touched me.

He smiled, sarcastically.

"Please…don't be silly."

He got out and put a bath robe on. He turned and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Let's dry ourselves off…or that nice big bed will get soaked."

Well, that let me know what was next on our agenda.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrapped a towel around myself. I didn't care if the bed got wet. He was sitting on the bed with his bathrobe on and water still dropping from his hair.

I had a towel around me. I got on my knees and crawled on the bed, into his lap. He smiled.

"Hey Doc…" He whispered, as he got closer to my lips.

I smiled. I loved it when he called me that. "You're more of a doctor than I'll ever be…I look up to you, you know…"

"Don't say that sort of thing…one minute you're seducing me in the shower, the next minute you're acting like you're my intern…"

"I am your intern…and it's something I'm proud of…it led me to you…"

"Well on this honeymoon…you're my wife…my life partner…"

I held his irresistible face in my hands. "You know, I wasn't going to last very long as your intern anyway…following all those codes of conduct with my boss…trying to be a professional around you…thinking of you as my boss when I felt otherwise…"

He blinked and licked his lips, his usual nervous gestures whenever he felt shy. We kissed. He wanted me undressed quickly so my towel was thrown against a wall. I giggled.

"Please don't trash our honeymoon suite…"

He took his bathrobe off and threw that away too.

I gasped. "Hey Doc, gentler on the suite…not so gentle on me though, ok?"

He surveyed my body from head to toe, making me impatient.

"I always get complaints that doctors make their patients wait…"

"Oh, so you're one of my patients now?" He smirked.

He was right on top of me now, looking into my eyes.

"Take a closer look at me, doc…there's a lot that needs to be checked…fixed…"

He looked intrigued, and like he was desperate to have me.

"It'll take a thorough check up for me to diagnose anything…" He kissed my collar bone slowly again and again.

"Be as thorough as you need to be…" I told him.

He smiled.

"Kiss me…everywhere…please…" He stopped and stared at me for a second. His eyes began to glow. They looked like they turned a shade darker. I could almost smell his desire through his breath. He gave me what I wanted. He kissed me everywhere. He turned me around and kissed his way down my back, right above my spine. His kisses caused ripples of electricity that bounced from limb to limb, ultimately ending up in the pit of my stomach. I turned to face him.

If looks could kill, I thought. He looked pushed to his limits or even beyond them. For the first time ever, he got right to the point. I'd tested his patience enough. As we became one, he let out a breath that he'd probably been holding in for a while. He moaned when I pulled him closer. He was a lot faster tonight then he'd ever been, and rougher.

"Come on…don't hold back…" I encouraged him to let go. I wanted to be the one he could let it all out on, and the one he could get all he wanted from too. As if the feeling of him inside me wasn't enough, being able to watch him looking like he's in another world all because of me was another thrill.

He had reached his peak. He let out a throaty moan and relaxed. He put his head on my chest. Both of our hearts were beating so fast. I caressed his body. There were little drops of sweat on his back which I wiped away with my hands. I ran my fingers through his hair. I closed my eyes and remembered how I'd just felt.

We enjoyed the afterglow together. He was still laying on me. He usually fell asleep after we'd made love. I waited for him to fall asleep. I didn't want to disturb him. God knows, we needed a restful night of sleep.

But he suddenly sat up, and looked serious.

"What happened baby? I thought you'd fall asleep soon…"

"Do I always fall asleep after….oh never mind that…I have a serious question…"

"Serious question on our honeymoon, doctor? Yes, by the way…you always fall asleep after we have…I mean after we…do…um, make love…"

He blushed.

"Nidhi…we need to discuss something…which we should have a lot sooner…"

"Spill it…you're making me nervous…"

"Ok…are you ready to have children?"

"Um…I want children…"

"Now?"

"Later…"

"Then?"

"Then what?"

"Shouldn't we try to prevent that from happening at the moment…I mean, look at us! What if we just…made a baby?" His eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're asking me…"

"Nidhi, we're both doctors…"

"Yes…and this has just hit you? That if we…do this…I might get pregnant?" I sat up and covered myself with the sheets.

"Oh…so are you saying you expected me to…be the responsible one?"

"I'm just surprised you just thought of this…"

He became silent. Then he blushed, and smiled. "You know what, I am too…I remember thinking…every time we…you know…I thought hey, maybe we just…but Nidhi…hold on…"

He stood up and looked horrified. This was funny. I would let this go on as long as I could.

"We've just left it in the hands of God for the past….however many times we've done it…and you're…not pregnant." His eyes widened. He looked like he was panicking. "Is…something wrong here then?"

I couldn't hide it any longer.

"Nothing is wrong…I'm not pregnant because…I've been responsible…you know…planned parenthood…"

He looked confused still. I think the possibility of there being something wrong with HIM and that he was unable to make babies with me, was clouding his mind. He was a doctor, I thought, he should get this.

"I'm doing my part to make sure we don't get any unwanted pregnancy…" I grinned. He still looked confused. I sighed. I got up and dug through my luggage. I found a pack of pills that I was looking for and handed it to him.

"Relax, doc…"

He examined the pills, and then smiled, shyly. "Oh…I thought…ok, it makes a lot of sense now…"

"You panicked, didn't you….thought we had a problem…Houston…we have a problem!" I giggled. He blushed harder. "Stop it, Nidhi…"

"I just thought…ok so…tonight…no chance, right?"

"Nope."

"Ok…um, just please…let me know when you stop taking these pills…"

I blushed. "I will…stop…when we're both ready…and let you know…"

"Yeah, I'd like to know when we're trying for Baby Nidhi…"

"No, we're having a boy first…Ashutosh Jr…he'll have dimples like you…and he'll become a surgeon like his daddy…and all the interns will be mad for him…"

He laughed. "Ok ok…Ashu Jr…whatever you say…whatever you want…now let's sleep…we need it….sightseeing tomorrow, remember?"

We kissed and fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 1 of our honeymoon couldn't have started off in a more beautiful way than it did. I opened my eyes and our room was still fairly dark. The curtains were so heavy that they weren't letting any sunlight in. I was sleeping on the side next to our windows. I had no idea what time it was because my phone was still running on Indian standard time. I carefully got out of bed. Nidhi was lying in a fetal position, with a sheet wrapped around her. Her hair was covering the side of her face. She was facing me, but all I could see what her nose. She was breathing deeply. I moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek softly. She felt so warm. There was a childlike quality about her at the moment, the same quality I fell in love with. I covered her with another sheet. The room felt quite cold. The air conditioning had been on all night.

I didn't want to awaken her suddenly without even knowing the time, so crept into the living room quietly. The clock in the living room said 9.25 AM. Thankfully the AM and PM indicator was there, because it was possible we'd slept 24 hours. I certainly felt well rested. I looked through the windows in the living room. It was bright and sunny outside. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a completely clear bluish and purplish sky. The wind was blowing lightly but it was definitely warm out. But the view- was absolutely stunning! Everything was clearly visible in the daylight. I could see the front of our hotel below. There were cars parked in front of it. The streets were full of people. The colorful brown and yellow brick houses looked lively and inviting. There was lots of greenery too, well groomed greenery. The white domes we saw in the distance last night appeared a lot closer now. I knew there were plenty of tourist attractions nearby our hotel. I couldn't wait for Nidhi to wake up so we could have a look at them first hand.

I went back and she was still sleeping soundly. I decided to unpack while she slept. I needed to find some clothes already. Nidhi had packed my things so I didn't know where to start. I had to find my shaving kit too. We had three bags. One was full of toiletries, and the only reason it was full was because women had a product for everything- hands, feet, toes, nails, hair, face, eyes, body; EVERYTHING! Everything else in it belonged to me.

The first bag didn't have anything like that. It had some of my formals and Nidhi's sarees. I went through the second one. I found some casuals and my shoes. I was trying to find a t-shirt and when I lifted to it, I saw something hanging off its collar. It was pink and…would only suit my wife. It was a bra. I couldn't put it down without a closer look.

"Damn, I hope she wears it for me…" I smiled. When I looked inside the luggage, there were a few more items quite similar to this that I hoped she'd wear for me soon.

I got up and saw that Nidhi was lying straight.

"Nidhi, are you up…" I whispered at I got near her. Her eyes were closed. Her lips formed a delicious looking pout. She frowned and turned her head. She opened her eyes and blinked. She looked so beautiful.

"Rise in shine, beautiful…" I gathered her in my arms and hugged her. She locked her arms around my neck.

"It's so cozy here…let's stay inside all day…in our bed…" She smiled and wrinkled her nose adorably.

"Sweetheart…"

"I'm kidding…I can't wait to step outside with you take romantic stroll through the streets of Rome…with the most beautiful companion ever…"

I was dying to be a tourist for a week. But of course, there was definitely a part of me that wanted to stay in bed and make love to her all day, every day, for the rest of my life. It was never enough. Her increasing openness was so exciting. She was very spontaneous, for sure. She always took me by surprise and left me unable to fight my desires. She was a seductress.

We got dressed. I wore black pants with a white shirt. The weather didn't permit a jacket to be worn. I waited for Nidhi. She wore a blue skirt and white top, and had her hair up in a ponytail. It was so cute. How could she be cute and sexy at the same time?

"How do I look?" She asked me excitedly.

"You look your age…"

"Is that bad?"

I laughed. "No…it's really cute…I like it." Her skirt was quite short. If anyone dared to lay eyes on her, there would be a problem. I however, took time to admire her legs. She noticed and teased me.

"I gave you the option of staying in bed with me all day, Doc…"

"No, thank you. There's more to Rome than a honeymoon suite…although the bed will be used…several times." I smiled. She took my hand and we went downstairs. We hadn't had breakfast. Nidhi wanted to eat at one of the many roadside café's. There were plenty to choose from. One was on the same street as the hotel. We had some breakfast there. They spoke English fluently too.

I had a list of places noted on my phone that we had to see today. We'd start with the Roman Forum and then Piazza Navona. The last place I wanted to see today was the big park nearby. I was thinking of taking a nice walk with Nidhi there right before sunset, and then coming back to our hotel for dinner.

The Forum was as expected. The sun was shining brightly above us so it was slowly getting very hot. Both of us marveled at the complexity of the structure. It was in ruins, but then again it was preserved enough for everyone to get a good idea of how beautiful this white marble structure was in all its glory. We took pictures and walked around, hand in hand.

Nidhi's shoulders were turning red. I was scared she'd get sun burned. I kept her at my side and held her hand tightly. There was a childlike innocence about her. It was beautiful but it made me worry too. She was more worried about taking pictures of herself eating ice cream with the Forum in the background, than putting sunscreen on.

We took a cab to Piazza Navona. This was the highlight of the day. It was extremely beautiful. There was an amazing fountain which was the main attraction. It was in the center of it and everyone was gathered round it. This place itself was open to the public. There were benches and restaurants on the side, with the fountain in the center of it. We sat by it and took pictures. The architecture was amazing. It was truly ancient Roman architecture. Looking at the fountain was peaceful and romantic. There were several couples cuddling on the benches nearby. Nidhi squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back. I hugged her but the sun was making it scorching hot, and we needed to get out of it. It was almost lunch time so we decided to go to a restaurant nearby.

Italian food was exactly as advertised. Nothing we ordered failed to satisfy us. Nidhi ordered lots of cheesy pasta dishes. I ordered some meat. We ordered wine too. We still hadn't tried any of the food in our hotel. There was a restaurant and bar on the 6th floor called La Terrazza. I couldn't wait to go there with Nidhi now.

There were so many situations and outings that I'd always avoided in my life but thanks to Nidhi, I looked forward to them all now. We enjoyed the view around us. It was warm and busy. I watched Nidhi closely. She was reading the menu and trying to pronounce the Italian words. It was adorable and irresistible too. She noticed that I was watching her and looked up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi!" I smiled. "You're sitting too far away…come closer…" I told her. "Sure!" She moved her chair next to mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her. She took my hand in hers and kissed it.

"Where are we going next?" She asked.

"I was thinking of taking a walk through that big part…near our hotel…"

"Perfect…" She looked into my eyes and her mouth was slightly opened. Public display of affection was so unlike me, but I don't know what overtook me. I put my finger under her chin, lifted her face and kissed her lips softly. She responded with so much love and passion. She tugged on my shirt. I put my hand on her knee. She immediately put her hand on top of mine. She wanted me to touch her. Her legs were almost completely exposed because her skirt was short, and when she sat down, it exposed most of her thighs.

She always found a way to make me feel like a man, like a hunter. She allowed me to do anything to her. She wanted me to cross all boundaries and open up with her more and more. The man in me couldn't resist her. She was so alluring. I caressed her thigh. She urged me to continue. I slid my hand under her skirt and towards her inner thigh. She hugged me tighter. Her skin felt scorching hot under my touch. She moved closer to me. I couldn't go where she wanted me to. She knew that, I knew that too. I made myself stop.

She didn't look at me. I squeezed her hand.

"I think we should go to the park now…you ready?"

"Yeah…" She nodded.

We took a cab there. This park had everything. There were lots of couples and children too. People were walking their pets. There was lovely architecture here just like everywhere else. Rome was a little piece of well preserved history.

We walked hand in hand, occasionally hugging. Nidhi posed and I took her pictures. Both of us were getting tired of walking. It was time to head back to our hotel.

We headed back and rested for a while. Nidhi jumped into the bed and gestured towards me with her finger, asking me to join her. I got under the sheets with her and we decided to take a nap. The time difference was making us both sleepy earlier than usual.

We woke up around 5 and started getting ready for dinner. We'd have to dress formally because the dress code after 7pm was formal. We planned to go up to that 6th floor restaurant for dinner. I showered and Nidhi ironed my clothes. I was so used to picking out what to wear; it was nice having someone choose it for me. She picked a blue suit with a white shirt. There was no need for a tie. I got dressed and she passed me compliments throughout. I was standing in front of the mirror and adjusting my collar and she came behind me and put her arms around me waist for a hug.

I turned around. She was dressed too. I looked at her from head to toe. She looked so ravishing, sexy, like a total siren. I grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer.

"Nidhi…you…you shouldn't look this way…"

She smiled and kissed me too softly and briefly. I wanted a lot more.

"I know how to push your buttons…give me some credit…" She grinned. I rolled my eyes but she was right. She was wearing a tight black dress. It was short, very short. It only reached the middle of her thighs. The back was low cut and it had a plunging neckline too. Her hair was slightly wavy and swept over her shoulder and she had long silver earrings on. Her lips were pink and glossy. Poor me, I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Ashu POV)

I took her hand. We went up to the 6th floor and into the restaurant; La Terrazza. Everything was so elegant inside. I felt like it was fit for royalty. It smelled divine. There was live music playing softly. The entire restaurant had the most stunning panoramic view of Rome. This was probably the best view you could find of the entire city. We were shown to an elegant table for two. The table was already dressed with the finest china and cutlery. It was almost dark outside. The sun had just set. This was the most stunning time of day here in Rome; twilight.

We sat across from each other. It was a candle light dinner. I reached across the table and held her hand. The candle light made her eyes glitter beautifully. They were so deep. This is the depth I fell into regardless of how much I had once tried resisting it.

"You look so sexy…" She whispered to me, with that naughty glint in her eyes. I couldn't handle compliments and she knew this, but she did it anyway, to tease me.

"Are we going to order or not?" I snapped. It sounded harsh even though I hadn't meant it to be.

"Wow what a comeback…" She sounded a little hurt.

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean it to come out that way…you know…" She looked surprised and she stopped me. "Did you just call me baby?" I smiled. "Yeah, I did…you say it often so I'm starting to…I mean it suits you too…" She blushed. Her mood completely went back to normal because I'd called her baby.

"That's the sweetest and cutest thing ever…Dr. Ashutosh calls his wife 'baby'…oh my God!" She clapped excitedly. "I really need to hear that again…it sounded so perfect coming out of your mouth…"

"I never told you but…I also love it when you call ME baby…" I confessed. She grinned. "I could tell…I'm always trying to note what softens you up…you know, in case I need to use it later…"

We continued talking. We ordered our dinner too. Service was quick. The piano music in the background became louder. Nidhi became quiet, but I knew she was listening to the music carefully. It was classical music, a piece by Rachmaninoff. I knew it well.

We ate in silence. It was a peaceful silence. Content too. I was watching her carefully. She didn't make eye contact until the very end. She was watching something behind me now. I turned just a little and saw that a few couples were dancing behind me. I understood now, what was next. I barely made eye contact with her, but it was enough for me to notice her pleading stare. I sighed. It made my blood boil. I wasn't able to understand my own aversion to dancing. I loved music, so why couldn't I enjoy dancing?

She slowly slipped her fingers in between mine. I couldn't stare at our hands forever. I had to look into her eyes sooner rather than later. I met her stare.

"Please…"

I exhaled. "Nidhi…I can't…you know me well…"

"Please…please! You won't have to move…you can just hold me…"

"Nidhi…this place…this public place…I can't make a fool of myself…if I hold you and pretend to dance, that's not good enough…I'd like to dance…but I can't…Nidhi please…"

"Please just try…I'll show you…." Her voice trailed off at the end. She looked down. The atmosphere changed. I felt tense. Her pain was my pain. She was hurting. She wanted something and nothing was wrong with it, I just couldn't give it to her.

I pulled her arm a little. "Honey please…don't get so depressed…Nidhi I will give you everything you want, but you know my limits…I just stink at dancing…"

She looked into my eyes and nodded. She tried to smile. But no, it wasn't happening. It wasn't going to happen. Her eyes were swimming in tears. They were threatening to fall if she blinked. It shook me up. My throat became dry. A chill passed through me, seeing her look so crushed. I let go of her hand and leaned back in my chair. I had to change myself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Ashu POV *cont*

I stood up. She was still looking down.

"Nidhi…look at me…"

She looked. I extended my hand. She didn't look like she understood what I meant. I decided to make it clearer. "May I have this dance?" She looked stunned. I held her hand and then pulled her into my arms. She was still startled. She put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist. I smiled. She was still blank.

"Ok, show me how…" She nodded. I held her hand and her waist. She began to take a few steps and I tried following her. Left, right, left and right, I tried to keep up. She went slowly. I looked into her eyes. They were gleaming now. She was melting. I began to relax, knowing that her hurt was fading away with each step we took. The piano music is what led us at first. Eventually we stopped following it. She put her arms around my neck and rested her head against my heart. I knew we weren't the only ones dancing. It didn't matter to me now if we were or not. This was so beautiful. I wish I'd known how beautiful this would be. She hugged me tightly now.

I had a feeling she was crying even though I couldn't see her face. I was still holding her waist. Her dress was so tight. It hugged her curves. I caressed her back. My hands slipped down from the small of her back, to her hips. I was overwhelmed by the temptation to have her. Her body against my body, the sighs against my chest, and the feeling of having her in my arms was making me forget how tense things had been earlier. I wanted to take her back to our bedroom and have her.

I slid her dress up and touched her leg. She looked at me, both happy and surprised at the way the evening was unfolding.

I let go of her. We stood facing each other and she spoke.

"Thank you…" she said.

"Thank you…you're quite the dance instructor…"

She shook her head. "That was…I mean I was just swaying to the piano music and eventually I stopped listening to that…I was just listening carefully to…your heart beating…and that's what we danced to…"

I was touched. We held hands and didn't move for a few minutes. But at last, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Nidhi, let's go back to our room…" I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be alone with her. She quietly obeyed. I opened the door to our suite. She was standing behind me. I took her by the arm and she followed me straight into our bedroom. I didn't want to talk about anything. I didn't want to change first. I just wanted to undress her as quickly as possible and taste every inch of her. I wanted to make love to her all night. I wanted to see that look of satisfaction in her eyes. I wanted to hear her sighs and her moans. I wanted her to beg me for more and I wanted her to be at my mercy.

We stood face to face in our bedroom. I took my coat off and rolled up my sleeves. I knew she could tell by my body language that I wanted her. I wanted to feast on her tonight.

She waited, her eyes eagerly watching my every move. She jumped into my arms and we kissed. She wrapped her legs around my waist. We kissed. I put her down on the bed and got on top of her. She took her earrings off. I felt like a man, like a hunter, like a predator. There was a part of me hidden away for years and I was ready to let him out. Why hold back when she wants you to let go?

She bent her knees. I looked under her dress. I reached up and caressed her inner thighs. She parted her legs a little. It was so inviting, and I was a man. Don't hold back, I told myself. I took my shirt off and tossed it away. Her mouth was open. I wanted to kiss her. I reached up her dress and felt the elastic of her panties. She gasped. Her eyes were hooded with lust. I grabbed the edge and slid them off and tossed them away.

She moaned. She took my hand and guided me.

"Touch me…" I was ready to oblige. I kissed my way up her leg and beyond. My desire and her reactions fueled my every move.

"Don't stop yet…go on…please…" She arched her back. I wasn't going to stop, no , not at all. I had only just begun, and the night was young.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She was tugging on my hair. I knew where she wanted me to touch her. I pushed her dress higher, exposing her legs even more. Her gorgeous legs would make any man lose his sanity; luckily I was the one with the right to touch them, and beyond them. I kissed her thighs. I was nearing that tempting spot. She didn't have any idea how much I wanted her body. I closed in on it. My fingers glided over her soft skin. My tongue followed the trail left by my fingers. She panted. I could see that she was feeling something she'd never felt before. I continued to touch her where she wanted me. My fingers found a motion which she enjoyed, and followed it.

The more she enjoyed it, the sweeter the act became for me. The taste of her is all I remember, along with her reactions to it. She was getting closer to the edge. I wasn't going to stop until she got there. She moaned louder than I'd ever heard her moan. She was biting her lower lip. She looked so sexy. She was so appealing. This was something right out of my wildest fantasies.

"I love you…" She managed to say, breathlessly. "Don't stop…please …don't stop…" I told myself to concentrate, because a part of me wanted to get completely undressed. That part of me wanted to be in her right now, and wasn't really happy that I was wearing pants now either. It wasn't very convenient, or comfortable.

I continued and with one last caress, her body twisted. She moaned. I saw her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were glowing red. I stopped. I went near her face and kissed her lips. She looked peaceful and satisfied. I smoothed her hair. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She looked a little sleepy. She smiled and held my face.

"I love you…" I told her. "I want you…all night long…" Her eyes light up when I told her this. I could feel her hand sliding down towards my pants. She turned towards me and unzipped my pants. We got on our knees. I took her dress off. We were both undressed now. I crushed her against me and sucked on her neck. The smell of her skin drove me wild. How could I explain the scent? It was so feminine. My mouth watered. It was soft and delicate and it was everything that made the man in me wild with lust.

We kissed. I sucked on her lips. Her hands were on my stomach and going lower. She didn't have any pity on me. She knew the condition I was in. I pushed her back against our headboard. I wasn't going to let her dominate me tonight. I kissed her collar bone and went down to her chest. I kissed her between her breasts. She was so beautiful. This softness, this alluring delicacy, it wasn't something I could ever understand. I'd never been so susceptible to anyone's beauty before meeting Nidhi. Now I felt like she owned me. She could control me with it. She was the one woman in the world with the power to make or break me.

I kissed the curve of her breasts. She moaned contentedly. My body begged and pleaded with me for some mercy. I needed a release. Everything I'd been feeling had to come out. She put me in this condition, and now she'd be my cure as well.

Our bodies found each other. Our desires met. Our eyes locked and I enjoyed that indescribable pleasure that she always gave me. She was against the headboard. I pinned her against it and held her. We were both sweating. Our movements were frenzied. I was hoping we wouldn't break the bed. I was close now. She was caressing me while I made love to her with everything in me. She told me she loved me again and again. I heard the devotion in her voice. It sounded like she worships me. I crashed against her and felt that sense of release and satisfaction. We looked into each other's eyes. She looked more in love with me than she'd ever looked. We lay next to each other and Nidhi hugged me tightly. We kissed as long as we could, but eventually sleep overtook us both. The angel in my arms fell asleep first. I drifted away soon after.


End file.
